


La Visita al Hechicero

by olivercrossovers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extracto de mi historia original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Visita al Hechicero

\- Duele!.... La verdad, duele mucho! – Dijo entre sollozos el Príncipe Delien, tocándose el pecho mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. – Quisiera no sentir, este dolor… tan grande… por eso he venido aquí… he venido a verle! Ayúdeme por favor!  
Dadamos le miraba con atención.  
Él era la gran autoridad del bosque, un mago de gran poder del cual pocas tribus conocían de su existencia… mas muchos necesitados terminaban acudiendo ante el…  
\- La verdad, puedo ofrecerte algo, Delien, Príncipe de los Elfos Blancos…  
\- Por favor, se lo imploro!  
\- De hecho, puedo ofrecerte dos cosas… - Dijo haciendo aparecer dos objetos en cada una de sus manos. – Puedo desaparecer tu dolor o… ayudarte a descubrirle una razón de ser…  
\- Por favor, no quiero sentir más dolor!  
\- Esta pócima… - Dijo refiriéndose a su mano derecha. – Puede ayudarte a no sentir el dolor emocional, por la pérdida de tu familia. No sentirás nada más, al recordarlo. O, por otro lado, esta esfera te regalara una pisca de la utilidad de tu dolor…  
Delien le miro confuso, con sus ojos verdes y cabello blanco al despeinado.  
\- La utilidad de mi dolor?  
\- Si… veras… nuestras emociones existen para algo y son ellas quienes nos hacen movernos… es a raíz de la insatisfacción que nuestro cuerpo se mueve en busca de ser gratificado o aliviado…  
\- Quiere decir que es bueno que me esté desgarrando por dentro?  
\- Quiero decir… - Dijo mientras la esfera de cristal se encendía y la colocaba delante de los ojos del Príncipe. – Que la rabia que sientes ahora, te llevara a hacer grandes cosas… podrás liberar tantos pueblos… tanta gente inocente que necesita alzarse y hacer valer… solo alguien con gran motivación podría emprender tan fuerte labor…  
\- …  
\- Tu dolor… será la razón de tu paciencia… de tu empatía… serás capaz de entender a las almas más desoladas de todo el reino de Epica, podrás brindar alivio y entendimiento. Comprender, aun incluso a tus enemigos…  
Las lágrimas resbalaban por los ojos de Delien.  
\- Tu… Príncipe de los Elfos Blancos. Estas destinado a ser el héroe que todos necesitamos… y estaba escrito en las telas del destino, que esto que ocurrió con tu tribu, con tu familia… hará nacer en ti, ese héroe…  
El anciano retiro la esfera de cristal de delante de Delien.  
El había podido vislumbrar imágenes difusas, de todo lo que el anciano Dadamos había mencionado… no mentía…  
\- …Sin embargo… si es tu decisión… - Agrego el anciano, colocando la pequeña pócima en la mano de Delien. – Tómala. Y ya no sentirás razón alguna, para moverte en dicha dirección… tu escoges…  
Pasaron largos segundos de silencio.  
Los ojos de Delien se movían de un lado al otro, procesando, digiriendo… no era fácil lo que acababa de recibir…  
\- Soy el último miembro de mi especie… - Murmuro para sí mismo y para el anciano. – Si pierdo esto… mi familia… habrá muerto en vano… no serán vengados… todo quedara, como si nada…  
El anciano no dijo nada, comprendía que el solo pensaba en voz alta.  
\- Es… cierto que poder ayudar personas que se sientan igual que yo?  
\- Completamente! - Asevero el anciano. – Esa esfera poco habla pero nunca miente. Es muy noble de tu parte pensar en el otro, aun en tu peor momento.  
Delien volvió a mirar la pócima. Mas su mirada ahora, era diferente.  
\- Cómo te sientes ahora? - Pregunto Dadamos.  
\- Siento… que mi dolor ahora tiene un propósito. – Asevero. – Y ahora ese vacío que agravaba el dolor… ya no esta… ahora, tiene un…  
\- …Sentido… Si… todo lo tiene… - Completo el anciano. – Solo que a veces no estamos preparados para entenderlo o escucharlo.  
El Príncipe extendió su mano para devolver la pócima al anciano, quien movió la suya.  
\- Llévatela. – Le aseguro él. – Como un recordatorio de que siempre puedes elegir algo diferente.   
\- Gracias… Señor Dadamos. Ahora comprendo todas las historias que mis padres contaban sobre usted. Si puedo hacer algo por su persona, por favor, no dude en informarme…  
\- Ya lo estás haciendo. – Menciono el anciano pacifico sonriendo. – Ahora ve. Tu compañero de espera afuera de mi hogar y creo, si mal no percibo, que el estómago, le gruñe de hambre. – Dijo sonriendo.


End file.
